Rejected vs Accepted
by Goldie-Fazbear-a-Marionette
Summary: A creepypasta story! Join a group of normal creepypasta characters as they fight an army of other creepypasta characters that weren't accepted in Slender Mansion. A few ocs here and there.
1. Chapter 1

A dark shadowed figure raced across the rooftops of houses with another shadowed figure shortly behind. They both stopped on the roof of a big, tall, grey building. One figure put a bag down and opened it to reveal tools and weapons. The first figure grabbed a handful of daggers and a knife from the bag and walked to the edge of the building. He dropped the weapons off the edge as two more figures caught them on the ground. They soon disappeared into the dark alley behind the building. The two figures on the roof took grenades out of the bag and threw them high in the air. Suddenly the grenades were grabbed by a winged figure before it flew off. The second figure on the roof attached a bomb to the building and the two figures ducked for cover. The bomb went off without leaving a single trail of distraction. Instead a smooth hole was left behind. It looked as if the whole was ment to be there. The first figure dropped down into the building.

He stepped into the light. He was very tall with long claw like fingers, black messed up hair, and black and white stripes that covered his body. One of the most noticeable things about him was his stripped cone nose. The second figure jumped down to join his friend. He wasn't as tall but was above average height. He wore jeans and a grey sweatshirt. He had dark grey skin and you weren't able to see his face because it was hidden under a blue mask with two, solid, painted, black eyes that seemed to bleed. After a few seconds of observing their surroundings, the taller one spoke.

Laughing Jack: Where are they?! They were supposed to disable the alarms. The lights should be on.

The masked one responded.

Eyeless Jack: Just wait a second ok! Give them some time. We were off schedule by about 2 minutes. We just need to stay still until the lights come on.

Screams were heard from somewhere nearby. The two guys scanned the darkness trying to locate the direction the screams came from. Suddenly a male's voice was heard.

?: Yeah don't want to trigger the alarms like last time LJ.

A female's voice was heard closer.

?: You're one to talk Jeffery. Remember when we went to city to take out that old rich man? You almost got us caught trying to show off your knife throwing "skills".

Eyeless Jack: That's enough you two. Did you disable the alarms or did you stop to see who could kill more guards?

Jeff The Killer: Both actually.

The lights went on and two people suddenly appeared in front of them. They both had bleach white skin and black hair. The male wore a white hoodie that was stained with blood and jeans. His hair was longer than Laughing Jack's but not by much. His was also stained with blood and his mouth was cut into a wide grin.

?: Jeff insisted that we had a competition.

The female wore black boots, red and black striped leggings, a black skirt, and a purple hoodie that was also stained in blood. Her long hair was in a ponytail tied with a red ribbon. A part of her hair that wasn't in the ponytail, covered her left eye. It was dyed hot pink at the end to the middle. She wore a dark pink mask with two, solid, black, painted eyes that seemed to bleed just like Eyeless Jack's. Only instead of black dripping tears, her mask had sharp blood red tears. She moved her mask to reveal a bloody grin that was also cut into her face.

Nina The Killer: Of course I won. Right Jeff?

Jeff crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Jeff: You only won because I let you.

Nina: Well thanks for letting me kill 24 men when you took your time to just kill one.

Eyeless Jack: Nina, Jeff that's enough. We need to hurry up before someone realizes what happened.

The four took out black bags and rushed around the room filling their bags with weapons and riches. They quickly all met back in the middle.

Eyeless Jack: Okay everyone ready?

Before anyone could speak the door burst open and police officers flooded in surrounding the four, guns aimed.

Officer: Stop right there you monsters! We've got you surrounded! Put your hands up and drop the bags!

Nina pulled her mask down and Jeff yawned. Eyeless Jack looked up and then at the officer and smiled under his mask.

Eyeless Jack: We would love to stay officers but we really should be getting home. Don't want Slender to worry about us. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice?

Laughing Jack looked at a gold watch he had grabbed.

Laughing Jack: 10 seconds

Officer: You aren't going anywhere! You will pay for your crimes you evil monsters!

Jeff and Laughing Jack both frowned.

Laughing Jack: That wasn't very nice.

Jeff: Yeah don't you like playing with us?

The two grinned darkly and laughed.

Officer: SILENCE OR WE WILL SHOOT!

Eyeless Jack: Hard way it is then.

Something dropped down through the hole in the roof. It went off and made a bright flash of light that made all the officers cover their eyes. When they opened them again the four were gone along with all the weapons and riches.

Officers: You will pay for this you monsters! You hear me?! You will suffer a fate worse than death!

But the four were already long gone by now. They all held onto a long chain that was carried by a winged figure. Nina took her mask off and put it in her bag. She took a deep breath.

Nina: I always love a bit of chaos and murder in the morning.

She let go of the chain and fell back.

Eyeless Jack: Nina!

Her leg was wrapped around with the chain as she swung upside down. She giggled and Jeff rolled his eyes again.

Jeff: You act just like a little kid.

Nina looked up and grinned at him.

Nina: I'm younger than you are old man.

Jeff: I hope you fall to your death.

Nina: You would like that wouldn't you?

Jeff: Yes, yes I would!

Laughing Jack: I wish you two would both fall! Then I wouldn't have to listen to your arguing. You act like two siblings fighting over a toy.

Laughing Jack was right about one part. Nina and Jeff acted like siblings. They fought a lot but they still needed each other. Like an older brother, Jeff could be very protective of Nina. He always asked her where she was going when she left the mansion and who she was hanging out with. Nina acted like the younger sister, she would cause trouble by doing things to Jeff. But like a sister, she was very picky about what was best for Jeff. She would judge every girl he met and kept him from making stupid mistakes.

Screecher: You all can be a bit too much sometimes.

The winged figure looked down at them. She was about average height, had long wavy black hair with streaks of dark purple, and two black angel wings. Her skin was light grey she wore a black crop top, grey shorts, and white boots. Stitches wrapped around her body like snakes and her white pupils stood out in her solid black eyes. She wore black lipstick and had two sharp dark purple streaks under her eyes. Finally, she wore a black choker with a silver skull with two silver wings on both sides of it.

[sorry if that was a lot. I forgot to add small things in at the beginning and I was too lazy to add them in so I just added it to the end.]

Eyeless Jack reached his other hand out to Nina. She took it and he pulled her back up. She smiled at him and he smiled under his mask. He realized that he was still holding her hand and started blushing, but his mask hid it. Nina realized it to and blushed a bit too. He let go.

Eyeless Jack: Sorry about that. I just didn't want you to fall.

Nina: No it's fine. And thanks for the hand. I was thinking about how I was going to get back up.

Eyeless Jack: Heh no problem.

Eyeless Jack felt something hit him on the back of his head. He looked up to see Jeff putting his bag on his other shoulder. He looked down at Eyeless Jack and looked innocent.

Jeff: Oh I'm sorry. Did I hit you with my bag? I forgot you were there. Sorry about that buddy.

Eyeless Jack looked back at Nina to see her glaring at Jeff as he tried to look innocent. Eyeless Jack didn't want to have another fight so he quickly put an end to it.

Eyeless Jack: I'm fine. It was just an accident. Don't worry about it.

Nina's glare disappeared and she didn't look up at Jeff and Eyeless Jack for the rest of the ride back home.

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I know it was mostly character description but that's what it's like with all my stories. I always make sure to describe the character so that the reader can picture the story as it goes on along with the characters. This is a story I hope to work on more this summer along with my others. Stick around for more chapters for some of my other stories. Thanks again! Mangle out!


	2. Look who's Back

Slender man: Look who's finally back from their little raid.

The five killers entered the mansion deep in the forest hidden from everyone. This is where they all stayed and called home. Well 4 of the 5. Screecher didn't live with all the others, but she was around so much that it felt like she did. Slender man took those who were extra special and cared for them like they were his own children. Everyone thought of Slender man as a father in a way. He took them in when they had no where to go or when they were just getting used to their new lives.

Ej: Where are Masky, Toby, and Hoodie? Did they already return?

Masky and Hoodie were Slender man's proxies. They did most of his work while Toby tagged along to help when needed.

Slender: I haven't heard from them since they left, but I bet they are on their way back home.

There were lots of people living in Slender Mansion, but it never felt like it. You could go a whole week without seeing anyone sometimes.

Lj: So we beat them this time?

Slender: Yep

Nina and Ej smiled as Jeff and Lj handed them $20.

Slender: How did the raid go?

Ej: There were some….uh distractions.

Lj: Excuse me Slender, may I ask you a question?

Slender: Yes what is it Lj?

Lj: Why do you always assign us together? Nina and Jeff always fight, Ej is always in charge of the missions, I do most of the stealthy work, and Screecher doesn't do as much as the rest of us. Does Screecher even count as a member? I mean she just flies us home, but she still gets a share in the goods. Don't you think she should be wi-

Slender: Lj that is enough!

The room went quiet. Lj turned behind him to see Screecher with her head down looking hurt. Guilt and regret filled Lj. Ej spoke up.

Ej: I've been wondering why out of everyon, we are put together too. And why do we always get the small missions? All _five_ of us are trained killers. Not robbers.

Slender sighed

Slender: I've already explained this, but I will again if I must. On your own you may be strong, but if you can work together you can be even stronger. As for your missions, you are all wonderful killers but as a team you aren't as much in sync as Masky, Toby, and Hoodie.

Jeff: Come on Slender. We can handle it.

Nina: Yeah give us a chance please.

Screecher: Yeah come on Slender. Give us a chance to prove to you that we can work together. You know like _all_ of us working hard together to complete a mission.

Screecher glared at Lj who suddenly felt small.

Slender: Hmmmm

Nina and Screecher made the biggest puppy dog eyes they could. Slender started sweating.

Slender: Well...umm...uhhh

Jeff and Lj joined and tried to make puppy eyes as cute as Nina and Screecher. Ej just stood there. He took his mask off. He had a black cloth around his eyes. He didn't have eyes do he couldn't make puppy dog eyes but he could see Slender's reaction and knew that they had won.

Slender: Okay okay. I may have one job you could do.

The others grinned.

Nina: You won't regret it!

Ej smiled at Nina and picked up his bag.

Ej: Come on guys. Let's drop the loot off then get ready.

The others reached for their bags, but Screecher was faster and grabbed the other three bags along with Ej's.

Screecher: I've got it. You guys go ahead and start getting ready. I'll catch up in a second.

Jeff: You sure? Those are pretty heavy.

Lj: Yeah let me help you-

Screecher interrupted him with a quick glare.

Screecher: I've got it. Just trying to _do my part_.

Silence went over the room again as Screecher carried the bags to the loot room. The others followed Ej outside.

Ej: Okay so here's the mission. We need to sneak into a ball party that is being hosted by one of the scientist that is working on a way for the government to track anyone or anything. Our objective is to distract the scientist away from his office long enough to steal the notes in the bottom right drawer of his desk.

Jeff: Heh too easy.

Lj: Yeah we'll be in and out in less than 10 minuets!

Ej: Hold up guys. What's going to be tricky is that the office is guarded by dogs. Dogs trained to hate _men_.

Nina: Well it's a good thing that I'm here.

Ej noded and set a map out on the ground.

Ej: Okay here's the plan

*somewhere in the woods*

Toby ran as fast as he could. His leg was in major pain but he kept going. He spotted lights of a house nearby. Or a mansion.

Masky: Oh Toby!

Toby: No! Stay away!

Hoodie appeared in front of Toby which caused him to jump back in fear

Masky: Come on Toby. Your only making it worse on yourself.

Toby: Masky, Hoodie! Snap out of it! This isn't right! They shouldn't be doing this!

?: Oh Toby Toby Toby. Poor Ticci Toby. You've obviously been brainwashed by that faceless traitor. He's planted a seed of evil in your mind, making you think that he is right. Join us just like your friends Toby. Be free with us. Be equal.

Toby: NEVER!

?: What a shame. I was hoping you would see things our way.

A pair of purple eyes watched Toby from the shadows.

?: Sister maybe you can help lead our lost friend into the light and see things our way.

 **This is a re-upload for chapter 2. There were problems with 2 chapter that will be fixed**


	3. Party?

A pair of magenta eyes opened next to the purple ones. A female's voice spoke.

_: Yes brother…..

Toby felt sorrow in her voice. A shadowed figure approached him as Masky and Hoodie held him still.

_: I'm sorry….

Toby: No! SLENDER!

*back at the mansion*

Everyone was getting ready for their first real mission. Screecher wore a black and silver ball gown dress and flattened her hair (making it look way longer). She used magic to make her wings disappear. Nina wore a strapless dark purple and gold ball gown dress. Her hair was curled and she hid knives and daggers in her boots that she hid under her dress. The guys had to dress in tuxes and everyone had to use magic to make their skin look normal. Nina and Jeff both had to stitch their mouths back together to look normal. Everyone wore a party mask to hide their eyes so they could watch people without looking too suspicious. Everyone met downstairs.

Ej: Okay so everyone remembers the plan? Screecher you're Lj's date and Nina you're mine. Jeff you are the limo driver. You'll be the one to sneak into the office and get the notes when we give you the signal.

Jeff crossed his arms and watched Nina hold Ej's hand which made them both blush.

Ej: Alright everyone. Stick to the plan and we should do just fine.

Everyone got into the limo as Jeff drove to the location. Once he dropped them off he drove behind and waited.

*in the party*

Ej: Okay Nina and I are going to check everything out for possible uses. Lj and Screecher you two try to blend in. Dance or something. Good luck!

Ej and Nina rushed off leaving Lj and Screecher standing there awkwardly.

Lj: Listen Screecher, about earlier I'm so sorry. I was mad and I wasn't thinking.

Screecher: Jack I forgive you

Lj: Thank you Screecher.

Screecher: You can call me Alice. That was my real name.

Lj: Alice. Beautiful. Just like you.

Screecher blushed. So did Lj. Then Lj did something that Screecher hadn't felt in a long time. Lj leaned in and kissed her. Screecher was suprised but kissed back.

Lj: We should focaus on the mission now..my Alice.

Screecher: Shall we then?

Screecher grabbed Lj's hand and walked onto the dance floor. They started dancing while looking for any threats.

Lj: Up there. Second floor, top left corner next to portrait. Camera.

Screecher: There is never just one camera. There has to be more hidden around here.

Lj felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a man in a security uniform.

Security guard: Excuse me sir but you need to take your masks off. If we can't see your eyes then you automatically look suspicious.

Lj and Screecher looked at eachother nervously.

*Ej and Nina*

Ej: Okay all rooms on main level are locked. Any luck upstairs?

Nina: Yeah. When I was looking around, I found a door guarded by 4 attack dogs. They must be the dogs that were trained to hate other males. Which means

Ej: That the door they are guarding is the door to his office! Great job Nina!

Nina blushed a bit.

Nina: Just doing my part.

Jeff's voice was soon heard.

Jeff: Testing testing 1 2 3. Is this thing on? Ej?

Ej looked down at his watch which was also a radio communicator.

Ej: What is it Jeff?

Jeff: Just got news from Lj and Screecher. Their masks are gone. They had to give them to security because they couldn't see their eyes. They were our scouters.

Nina: They won't be able to observe everything without looking suspicious.

Ej: Shoot. I guess we better hurry. Before security starts messing everything else up.

Jeff: Got it. I'll inform Lj and Screecher.

Ej: Nina are you ready?

Nina: Yeah. I'll hide in the closet nearby the office until you get him to come out.

Ej: Good. Be careful.

Nina: I will don't worry about me.

They both smiled at eachother before splitting up again.

Ej made his way back to Lj and Screecher as fast as he could.

Lj: We heard from Jeff. Are we ready for the next part of the plan?

Ej: We're gonna have to be. Nina's already waiting. Positions everyone.

Ej, Lj, and Screecher split up.

Lj slipped into the security room while Screecher distracted the guards.

Jeff: Ej, Lj made it into the security room. Now is your chance to go.

Ej: Got it. On my way now.

Ej walked up to the second floor and waited.

Lj picked up the phone and paged the office. He waited and as soon as someone picked it up he pressed a button on his watch so the others could hear the conversation.

Professor Adam: Professor Adam speaking what's the problem?

Lj cleared his throat and mimicked the security guard's voice.

Lj: Sorry to interupt sir, but we believe there is a possible danger. We are sending one of our undercover agents to get you. Please meet him at the stairs right away sir.

Professor Adam: Hmm a possible danger you say? Very well.

Lj hangs up the phone.

Jeff: That's the cue Ej and Nina. Get ready.

Professor Adams walks out of office and meets Ej at stairs.

Professor Adams: Are you the undercover agent sent to escort me out?

Ej: Yes sir. Please follow me.

P.A: Why isn't anyone else being evacuated? And what is the possible danger?

Ej: I shall explain everything as soon as you are completely safe.

Jeff: Ok Nina Ej's gone. I'm in position now go!

Nina sneaks out of closet and sneaks past sleeping dogs and into office.

Nina: Almost too easy

Nina walks over to window and opens it and looks down to see Jeff and Screecher standing. Screecher's wings reappear and she flies Jeff up.

Nina: Less than 2 minuets

Screecher grabs Nina and flies her down onto ground. Jeff walked around the room observing it.

Lj: Jeff can you see the desk?

Jeff turned around and spotted a wooden desk covered in papers.

Jeff: I see it. Screecher get ready.

Screecher: I'm ready when you are.

Jeff ran over to the desk and opened the bottom right drawer and grabbed all the notes.

Jeff: Got them! Screecher you ready?

He waited for a response.

Jeff: Screecher are you ready?!

*a few seconds earlier*

Ej: Just follow me sir to saftey.

Ej led the Professor outside.

P.A: Thank you Eyeless Jack.

Ej turned to the professor shocked and nervous. The professor only returned his glance with a cruel grin.

P.A: I know who you are…..

In the security room, guards rushed out of the vent, taking Lj by supprise. His watch was smashed.

P.A: I know who your friends are…..

Just as Screecher set Nina down on the ground, someone covered her mouth. A woman grabbed Nina and injected her with a drug that made her pass out.

P.A: I know your mission…..I know about your mansion….I know about all the other monsters that live there.

Ej backed up and heard Jeff's voice.

Jeff: Screecher are you ready?!

There was static then screaming and what sounded like fighting.

Ej: Jeff are you okay?! What's going on?!

There was no response. Ej started sweating.

Ej: Jeff!? Lj!? Screecher!? Nina!

Then he heard something that made him feel a tiny bit better. P.A covered his ears.

P.A: What is that aweful noise!?

Ej tackled the man and held a knife to his throat.

Ej: Screecher's sonic screech.

The screeching continued until it started to make ears bleed. Then it went silent once more.

P.A: Much better

P.A punched Ej and kicked him away. He grabbed his knife from his hand and held it to Ej's neck. His eyes turned purple as he grinned down at the confused killer.

P.A: When you wake up give good old Slender a message for me will you?

The professor changes into a jester with blue hair with bells at the ends, jester armor like clothes, purple circles on his cheeks, and a whicked grin on his face.

Candy Pop: Tell him that Candy Pop is back and this time he's not alone!

That's all Ej heard. He blacked out after Candy Pop hit him in the head with a giant mallet.

Candy Pop: Come dear sister. We have much work to do before the attack.

A girl with magenta eyes, light blue hair in four sections, each section of hair with a bell at the end, pink circles on cheeks, and a more female like outfit. She frowned. Candy Pop turned to face her, seeing the sadness in her eyes. He spoke to her in a language that sounded like whispers and and jumbled words.

Candy Pop: What troubles you Candy Cane?

Candy Cane: Nothing brother….it's just. I don't like this revenge plan.

Candy Pop's eyes narrowed at his sister.

Candy Pop: What do you mean sister? We must seek revenge against those who have done us wrong! We can't live in peace because of the sins we were wrongly accused of!

Candy Cane: No brother! We cannot live in peace because of you! Your soul is corupted with revenge! It keeps you trapped in it's chains. Please brother. We must move past this.

Candy Cane put her hand on her brother's shoulder only to have him pull away from her.

Candy Pop: There shall be no rest until revenge is cast. Dear sister, you can fight with us

Candy Pop turned back and glared at her.

Candy Pop: Or you can fight against us, but only to relive the suffering and regret day after day.

Candy Pop turned away from his sister and walked away, leaving her alone.

 **Sorry if I didn't describe Candy Pop and Candy Cane's appearance as well as I did the others. I didn't know how I would without writing too much.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ej woke up slowly and puts his hand to his head in pain. He looked around only to realize he was in his room back in the mansion. He imediantly remembered everything that happened last night. He raced out of his bed and down the hall.

Ej: Slender! Slender! We were attacked last night by a je-

Slender: A jester?

Ej: How did you know?

Slender was standing by the window. Ej's stomach twisted.

Ej: Slender what happened… Where are the others? What happened to them?

Screecher: Gone….

Ej turned to see Screecher and Jeff in the door way.

Ej: Gone?! What do you mean gone!?

Slender: Jack calm down

Ej: Calm down?! Calm down! Where is Nina and Lj?! What did that jester want!?

Screecher: Ej shhh don't say...her name.

Screecher and Slender both pointed to Jeff who's head was down.

Jeff:...Nina….

Screecher put her hand on his shoulder.

Screecher: It's okay Jeff. We're going to do everything we can to get them back.

Ej felt like someone just ripped his heart out.

Ej:...get them back…..you mean they were

Slender: Taken...I'm afraid so. Candy Pop and his corupted salves took them away after they knocked you out.

Ej: Well we have to save them before he hurts them!

Jeff: It's too late for that….

Everyone turned to face Jeff. His eyes were red as if he was had cried for hours.

Jeff: I saw it…..they turned them into corupted slaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Slender: Jeff explain exactly what you saw…

Jeff: I woke up and heard shouting. I was still in the office. Guess they forgot about me. I looked out the window and saw that jester yelling at someone. Then they dragged Lj and….

He paused. He forced himself to finish the story, knowing it might help them find their friends.

Jeff: They dragged Lj and Nina. Tied them up and threw them in front of the person Candy Pop was yelling at. There was screaming, crying, suffering…..I couldn't do anything. I was forced to watch as they were tortured before they were weak enough for them to control….t-they separated L-Li from N-Nina. Nina was forced to watch as Lj was brutually b-beaten to death…

Screecher put her hand over her mouth as tears ran down her face.

Ej:...then what

Ej knew what Jeff was going to say based on the tears running down his face.

Jeff: …...then they changed him. Once h-he was controlled, they u-untied N-Nina. T-they handed L-Lj a dagger.

Ej felt tears run down his face.

Ej:..no...no way...no

Jeff: T-then…he g-grabbed her. Held h-her up. S-she screamed for h-help. She screamed f-for Slender. S-she screamed for S-Screecher. T-then for me. Then s-she screamed for E-Ej.

Ej felt like someone was shooting him over and over. He fells onto his knees.

Jeff: I-I tried to get to t-them. Tried t-to stop L-Lj. B-by the time I got d-down there….

Jeff wiped tears away and his voice shook more.

Jeff:...I-I heard s-screaming…N-Nina screaming. I s-stood there and w-watched. I-I couldn't move…

Screecher started shaking walked back into the wall then sliding down.

Jeff: S-she was in s-so much pain. I-I could tell….b-but her last w-words s-stabbed me l-like a knife.

Slender's tentacles were laying on the ground.

Jeff: S-she said 'I know you would never…..I know I could have saved everyone if I was stronger….but I wasn't….I let my best friend down...I let the only person who felt like family down...I let my Ej down….Slender, Masky, Hoodie, Toby, Ben, Sally….I let you down Lj.

Jeff was trying extremely hard to not burst into tears when telling his story.

Jeff: If I was stronger...if I was more careful….I should have treated my family better than anyone in the world….I should have told Ej how much he ment to me….how much I loved' …...then s-she d-d-died…

Ej was shaking and crying. Jeff wasn't done. He had tears running down his face. His hands made a fist.

Jeff: T-then they c-corupted h-her. B-both of them...g-gone...I-I couldn't do a thing t-to save them b-but I could s-save the others. A-and so I d-did. Carrying t-them back h-home.

Ej couldn't speak. Tears made a puddle on the floor. Jeff looked broken. He lost the only person who reminded him of family. He watched her suffer and die right in front of him. Screecher lost it. Tears streamed down her face. She screamed as loud as she could. Windows broke and glass shattered to dust. She stopped for air before continuing to cry. Ej couldn't hear her though. The world went mute for him.

Ej: How could I have let this happen? I let myself get caught in Candy Pop's trap….. I blacked out after one hit….I could have dodged but I was too confused.

Screecher wasn't able to sonic screech but she still screamed. Jeff's emotions filled his mind and he shouted too. Ej soon found himself screaming Nina's name. He had never felt this much pain before. None of them had.

Ej: Please...this has to be a dream…. has to be a nightmare….it just has to!

Then it went black…

The world around them darkened until everything was completely dark…..they didn't care...why should they? They were in so much pain that it was unbearable.

?: In every darkness there is light….

Ej looked around for the source of the voice, but his tears blurred his vision. He saw Jeff and Screecher on the ground doing the same. All three still crying.

?: What if I told you that there was a way…...a way to bring them all back


	6. A Flash Of The Past

Jeff was charging at the dark figure with his knife.

Jeff: You don't know our pain!

Screecher sonic Screecher while Jeff and Ej covered their ears. The dark figure simply returned the attacks with their attacks. She used sonic screeches against Jeff and his knife, and used knives against Screecher. Ej was still trying to process what the figure had said.

?: If you wish to get your friends back alive then you must listen to me!

All three of them froze.

Ej: Who are you? Show yourself!

?: Very well we shall show ourselves.

Screecher: We?

The dark figure turned into a girl with straight brown hair, an emerald green left eye and a silver right eye, a black one sleeved shirt, jeans, and had a grey cloak.

Minueta: My name is better not revealed but you may call me Minueta.

Another figure stepped out. Everyone gasped. He looked like a younger version of Candy Pop. Jeff and Screecher were about to attack before Minueta teleported in front of them.

Minueta: I know what you are thinking but he is not the enemy. This is Jester. Unlike the enemy he is good. Well good in our case.

One more figure stepped out. She had long white hair in a ponytail, white skin, grey eyes, blood tear marks, cuts and blood stains all over body, wearing a black sleeveless crop top, a black skirt, and black boots.

Minueta: This is Crazy Eight. Insane, crazy, a bit strange at times, amazing aim, awesome at hand to hand combat, and all time card throwing champ.

Ej: Now that we are acquainted, tell us how we can free our friends.

Crazy Eight smiled.

Crazy Eight: Isn't it obvious? All ya have ta do is destroy Candy Pop's source of power and control over his corrupted slaves.

Screecher: And that would be….

Jester: Candy Cane...his _sister_

Jeff's eyes widened.

Jeff: There are two of them!?

Minueta: I'm afraid so, but unlike her brother, CC isn't doing this of free will.

Screecher: Wait wait wait hold up. What do you mean she's "isn't doing this of free will"?

Crazy Eight: Uh oh.

Crazy Eight looked at Jester.

Crazy Eight: We gotta go now! They know we're here!

Ej: What? Who knows you're here? Where is here?

Jester: Just destroy Candy Cane and all other creepypastas will be released.

Jester faded away. Crazy Eight looked at Jeff and hugged him. Jeff was confused.

Jeff: Umm?

Crazy Eight looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Crazy Eight: There is so much I wanted to say, but I'm glad I got to see you one last time.

She also faded away leaving everyone alone with Minueta. Her eyes darkened.

Minueta: You may think you've gone crazy-

Jeff: Ha!

Minueta: But what we say is true. It is the only way to free your friends.

She started to fade away.

Ej: Wait! How do we get in contact with you? What are we supposed to do exactly? Where do we find Candy Pop? What happens if we fail?

Minueta: There is not enough time to explain all. You can't reach us but we will always watch and help when needed. CP will be sending other 'pastas to kill you. Remember they are not who they used to be!

She then faded away completely and light made the dark disappear. The three realized they were back in Slender Mansion. Something was strange though. Slender was in the kitchen cooking with Masky and Hoodie helping. In the living room, Ben and Toby played video games, Screecher was having a tea party with Sally, Laughing Jack and Laughing Jill were making bags of candy, Jeff was asleep on the couch with Smiley on his lap, Ej was reading, and Nina and Jane were talking.

Jeff: This is strange. Is that us? But we're here and they're...I mean when did...huh?

Ej: Hmm this seems familiar, but I can't say wh-

Screecher's eyes lit up.

Screecher: Oh I remember! This was the night before the Pasta Reunion! We were waiting for the others to arrive while Slendy, Masky, and Hoodie finished up dinner!

Jeff: Oh yeah. But what are _we_ doing here? Is this a memory or something?

Ej's eyes went to Nina. He watched her laugh and smile, making his heart sink with sadness and guilt.

Ej:*in mind* I should have been there. I should have fought. I could have saved her.

He then heard voices and next thing they knew, they all found themselves outside. Jeff looked in the window to see all the Creepypastas eating and having fun.

Ej: Hey look.

Ej pointed to someone standing at the door. When they got closer everyone realized that it was actually two people. They knocked on the door and Jeff saw Slender get up from the table and walk to answer the door.

Slender: Candy Pop! What are you doing here?

Candy Pop: I heard that all the other creepypastas were here for a get together dinner.

Slender: Um yes they are, but why are _you_ two here?

Candy Cane: Well we thought that maybe we could um join you?

Candy Pop: Yeah we never got an invitation, but we just assumed that it was lost.

Slender: Umm well you see the thing is umm.

Candy Pop scowled.

Candy Pop: See sister! I told you that we were not welcomed here! Slender doesn't care about the people who don't worship the ground he walks on!

Candy Pop held his sister close and glared at Slender.

Slender: Look Candy Pop, I told you over and over that you weren't ready. You weren't strong enough.

Candy Pop snapped.

Candy Pop: Wasn't strong enough! We were abandoned! No home! No family! No place to go! I was stronger than any of your proxies! But you rejected us!

Slender: No, I rejected you. I welcomed your _sister,_ but she declined to stay with you.

Candy Pop: I'm done with your lies! You will not hurt us anymore!

Candy Pop turned around and started to leave. Candy Cane didn't move as Slendy's faceless expression softened at her.

Slender: Cane, I-

Candy Pop: Come sister! We are not wanted here!

Slendy grabbed Candy Cane's arm.

Slender: Stay. You don't need your brother. He does bad things to you.

Candy Cane slowly pulled away.

Candy Cane: Thank you for the offer, but I wish to stay with my brother.

Slender watched as the two vanished into the forest, before closing the door to join the others once again.


	7. I need to keep my promises

**I really need to start keeping my promises. I will 100% start posting again! I have finished most of these stories so all that's left it to publish them! Expect new chapters VERY soon!**

 **thank you all soooooo very much!**


	8. Mystery Lady

Once again, the world went black and our pastas found themselves filled with questions. Before anyone could speak, Slender's voice broke them out of the dark.

Slender: Stay back! Back! I'm warning you! I don't want to cause you any harm!

Jeff: What th- Slender what's going on?

Ej sat up to see Slender standing in the door way with bloody tentacles. Screecher was passed out on the floor and Jeff was looking out a boarded up window.

Slender: Good you woke up! While you were down we had some uninvited visitors. I advise you to be ready! Ej take Screecher and run as far as you can into the woods! Don't look back and don't stop no matter what!

Ej did as Slender asked without questioning.

Jeff: What about me?!

Slender tossed Jeff a knife.

Slender: Don't die and don't hold back.

Before Jeff could talk screams where heard and footsteps grew closer and louder. Out of the dark hallway, a deep growl got closer followed by four pairs of glowing red eyes. Something jumped out and pounced onto Slender, knocking him to the ground. Smile Dog chomped at his tentacles causing black blood to pour out. Jeff couldn't do anything before two smaller creatures jumped at him tackling him. One was a little girl with black skin and messy white hair. She wore a pink nightgown with the name "Sally" stitched onto it.

Jeff: Sally!?

Sally scratched at his face as the other figure but into his arm. The other figure was a boy with black skin and dark brown hair. He wore a long grey hat and left a trail of black water behind his chains that dragged behind him.

Jeff: Ben!?

The two started biting and scratching the skin off his body as blood splattered. Jeff reached for his knife that had landed only a few inches away. Two of his fingers touched it before a white high heel shoe kicked it away. Jeff looked up to see a woman grinning back down at him darkly. She had black skin, long wavy white hair, white dress, and wore a black porcalin mask. Jeff felt as if whatever was left of his heart had broken.

Jane: JeFf My DeAr.

Jeff: No….No! You're not real!

He kicked Ben and Sally off of him and ran to his knife. Without hesitation, he cut Sally's skull in half then ripped off Ben's head. They both fell to the floor and black blood poured out. Jeff ran at Jane only to be blocked by her broken butcher knife.

Jane: JeFf My DeAr.

Chunks of her mask fell to the floor along with chunks of skin and hair. Her eyes were empty and cold even when they were filled with a blood red color. Her white lips started dripping blood as she spoke the same words to him over and over.

Jane: JeFf My DeAr.

Jeff: Stop saying that! You aren't her!

Filled with rage and despair, Jeff punched her across the room and crashing into the glass mirror. Jane grabbed a mirror shard and stabbed it in Jeff's side when he raised his knife to her. Jeff screamed in pain, but brought his knife down with great force. Jane moved just in time to avoid the blade. Grabbing more shards, Jane continued to impale Jeff all over until his back was covered in glass. As he fell back on the ground, the glass pushed in deeper until they were no longer visible from the outside.

Jane: JeFf My DeAr. Go To SleEp.

When Jeff looked at Jane this time, she was normal. She sat on the floor scared and cried.

Jane: I-I tried to fight it. I-I didn't want to be a puppet again! Jeff save me! Don't make me go back please! It was horrible and I was alone! Please help me!

Jeff rushed to his feet and ran to his weeping devil, comforting her.

Jeff: I'll never leave you. I'll never let anything bad happen to you or Nina ever again. I'll protect you forever.

He held her close and whipped away her tears. She looked back up at him and smiled. Jane's lips pressed against his. Jeff felt warm and kissed back, remembering his beloved Jane and his eternal love for her.

Slender: Jeff no!

Jane: Jeff all you have to do to save me is to break my chains!

She held out her hands which were chained together.

Slender: Don't do it Jeff!

Jane: Please Jeff trust me! Don't leave me to suffer!

Without thinking Jeff started breaking the chains.

Slender: No Jeff stop! It isn't real! She isn't real! She isn't Jane!

It was too late. By the time Jeff realized Jane had turned back from beautiful to broken, the chains broke and fell to the ground. Sharp claws ripped out of her skin, her jaw snapped and dangled barley attached by little flesh, her mask (half cracked) revealed a decaying face under with dead black eyes, her skin tightened to the bone making her extremely thin, her ribs breaking free from her chest, and her teeth sharp. She screeched and got on all fours as her back arched and shifted.

Slender: Run!

Slender kicked Smiley into Jane and grabbed Jeff. They ran as far away as they could. An explosion was heard. Jeff looked back to see the mansion destroyed and engulfed in flames. Their home blazing just like their hope, disapearing more and more.

Ej kept running and running until his legs could no longer carry him anymore. He dropped to the ground, panting as his body ached with pain. Screecher lay next to him still in a darkened sleep. Ej looked back hoping to see some kind of sign that Slender and Jeff had made it out okay, but all he saw were blazing flames in the far distance. He didn't have time to worry about wether or not Slender and Jeff were safe. Whispers were coming from nearby shadows. Ej quickly grabbed Screecher and hastily hid amoungst the branches of a nearby willow tree. He stayed motionless and tried to control his heavy breathing. Suddenly a figure walked out of the darkened forrest and into a clearing view. It was a young woman with pale skin. Her light blue hair was seperated into four ponytailed sections, each with a single pink stripe at the tips. Golden bells hung from her black and pink outfit along with four large bells that seemed to be tied to the ends of each of her ponytails. Ej remained motionless.

The stranger moved with grace and flexibility as she jumped and flipped across the grass. Once she was out of sight, Ej carefully traveled branch by branch across the surrounding trees following the stranger's path. He followed her until he came to a large pond cleared of surrounding trees and replaced by many flowers and many strange plants. The woman sat at the edge of the pond and gazed at the reflecting image displayed below her. She hummed a calm and soothing lullaby as she broke the water's stationary surface with a black gloved finger. The surface rippled and temporarily mangled the reflected image.

Ej could only see so much from the distance he was, but he could hear the woman's tune as if he were right next to her. With a graceful leap, the mysterious woman flew threw the air and landed on her feet. She seemed to have great balance and flexibility like an acrobatic or perhapce a ballerina, according to Ej. He watched her flip and jump around as if she were preforming. He became alert when she suddenly stopped and faced his direction. There was a long lasting silence from the woman. She then glidded across the grass with speed and grace.

Candy Cane: I know someone is there…

Ej held his breath. Did she see him? Did she hear him? How did she know he was there?

Candy Cane: Please show yourself or I will have no choice but to attack.

Ej had no choice now. If this woman started attacking then it could draw attention from creatures and enemies that could possibly be lurking nearby.

Candy Cane: Very well. I guess I will make you come out.

Ej jumped down from the tree he was hidden in.

Ej: Please don't.

Candy Cane smiled as she bent down and picked up a white flower with pink tips. The flower's dark purple stem wrapped around Candy Cane's wrist and extended to her arm. Ej watched, unsure whether he was supposed to react to this or not.

Candy Cane: I know who you are Eyeless Jack

Ej stiffened.

Candy Cane: Or would you prefer me to call you Ej. That's what your friends call you correct?

Ej: You can call me whatever is best for you…

Candy Cane: I see...

Ej watched Cane as her gloved hand grazed the flower's petals.

Candy Cane: My brother wishes to kill you and your friends.

Ej suddenly realized who this woman was. The way she dressed, the colors, the smell of candy. She had to be. Which meant her brother was….

Ej: Candy Pop...that's your brother's name isn't it?


End file.
